The Beginning of Chaos
by 23blenders
Summary: The Aurum have been defeated, but the celebrations are cut short when Viridi encounters an oddly behaved Pit. She discovers that Palutena has been possessed and that Pit's soul is gone. Viridi quickly finds that she cannot help Pit, and she doesn't know why this upsets her.


**This is a bit about Viridi and her reaction to the Chaos Kin possessing Palutena. As such, it takes place the morning after Pit defeated the Aurum and Pyrrhon. Once again, this is merely a one-shot that I wrote to deal with a bit of writer's block on my main fic.**

* * *

Viridi was out and about early, doing a general sweep of the earth to be sure that the Aurum invaders had truly gone. She hadn't been looking for long when her brief ally Pit showed up in the skies.

"Ah, so you're back." the goddess of Nature began, mentally preparing a taunt for the young angel. "I thought you'd be too fat to fly after the ice cream feast you probably had after yesterday."

She began to laugh, fully expecting Pit to whine and tell her that he wasn't fat.

He said nothing.

"Ugh, really? Are you actually offended by that?" Viridi huffed, Pit's seemingly bad mood infecting her.

He gave no indication that he'd heard.

"Well, fine! Ignore me, why don't you!" she yelled in frustration. She paused, expecting Pit to at least respond. Her anger began to turn to confusion.

"Pit? Are you alright? Usually you have something to say to me. Maybe not something particularly witty, but something nonetheless."

Pit persisted in ignoring her.

"Palutena, what's wrong with Pit?" she asked. Palutena, at least, responded.

"And why on earth would you think something was wrong with Pit? He's never been better." she responded in a very odd tone of voice that instantly put Viridi on guard.

"What's wrong with _you_?"

"What's wrong with me, is that I've been far too forgiving."

The goddess of Nature became nervous, hoping that Palutena wasn't talking about her. Not that she minded squabbling with the other goddess, but a full out war didn't seem as attractive after they'd been allies as it had when they'd first met.

"Those puny humans have not been showing me the proper respect for the goddess of Light. I'm tired of fighting for them, when I don't get anything in return."

"What?!" Viridi burst out, astonished. "Your job isn't exactly to get a reward, you know. Besides, you're too nice to abandon the humans."

"Whoever said I was nice? I'm practical. This is really best for both of us, Viridi. They won't be destroying your domain anymore…"

"Wait, wait. What are you talking about? You aren't going to hurt the humans, are you?"

"Why should this surprise you, Viridi? Surely you would understand."

"Pit, how can you go along with this?" Viridi cried out. But Pit didn't answer her.

"What is going on here? This isn't you!"

"Why are you upset? You've been attacking the humans for awhile now." Palutena pointed out.

"Because- because-" Viridi stammered, helplessly. It wasn't exactly that she was upset about attacking humans.

"Hearing you say you want to kill humans just sounds wrong. Like you're a different person. Or like you're possessed…"

A connection was made

"Wait a minute! You're not Palutena! You're the Chaos Kin!"

"Is that your new nickname for me, Viridi? It's not very witty."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"I can't say that I do. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait!" Viridi cried out, but to no avail.

Despite what 'Palutena' had said, Viridi felt certain that the Chaos Kin was behind this. She hadn't found any trace of it anywhere else, and Palutena certainly had the sort of soul it would crave. Pure, and powerful.

Now Viridi became terrified for Pit. For he was behaving oddly himself, which meant… the Chaos Kin might have consumed his soul!

The idea terrified her more than she thought it should, considering it was just the obnoxious angel that she had placed at the top of her 'to kill' list, but that thought was dim next to the panic. She had to see if she could save Pit. She couldn't do anything about the goddess of Light on her own, but it might be in her power to help Pit.

And of course she was only helping Pit so that he could help fight the Chaos Kin. He'd certainly be capable, and who knew what would happen if the Chaos Kin consumed Palutena's soul. Yes, Pit needed to be saved.

Having justified to herself the decision to help Pit, Viridi followed after the angel. She drew no attention to herself and at an opportune moment she had one of her children remove his laurel crown and several more bind him up. Then they flew him back to her domain before Palutena could do anything about it.

Viridi herself went to go see Pit as soon as he arrived.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. It's a puny, flightless angel."

She paused, hoping he'd throw some insult back at her.

"Hah, I bet you just can't think of anything good to say back to me."

He merely stared blankly back at her.

"C'mon, Pit. Say something to me. Insult me! I promise, just this once I won't kill you if you do!" she cried out. But he remained silent.

She looked down for a moment, then came a little closer. She used some of her power to examine him, and was unsurprised to find that Pit's body did not hold a soul.

"I…I'm sorry, Pit."

But then she looked up with an angry gleam in her eyes.

"But this is all your fault! Yours and Palutena's! Why couldn't you just leave the Lunar Sanctum alone?! Why didn't Arlon just tell you what was there?! Why didn't _I_ warn you? Why didn't I just find some way to destroy it earlier? Argh!"

Her hands flew to her head and pulled on her hair in frustration.

"Why am I even upset about you?!" she demanded to know.

As usual, Pit's blank eyes merely stared at her.

There was a crash behind her.

Centurions poured in the now-open door and cut Pit's bonds. The angel instantly flew out of the room, along with his men.

"Viridi, if you take my captain again I will not hesitate to wipe you off the face of the earth."

"Palutena? How did you get in here?" she shouted, upset that she had lost Pit and dismayed that Palutena had broken in with seeming ease. But she received no answer.

The small goddess paced back and forth, trying to come up with a new plan to get Pit back when some of her children flew in frantically. They told her about the centurion break in, but she stopped them. Obviously, she already knew and so she sent them away.

A few days later, she sent Phosphora and some of her troops out to try to kidnap Pit again, but to no avail. Palutena (the Chaos Kin) had sent the boy out with centurions that immediately began to attack, so Viridi pulled her own troops out right away.

She didn't like to give up, but she didn't want to lose her children to get Pit when it seemed she would be able to do nothing for him, and with Palutena's threat hanging over her head. It seemed unlikely that Pit was in any new danger, anyway.

Eventually, Viridi concluded that her only viable plan was to wait, watch, and try to find a way to fight the Chaos Kin itself.

Then, three years later, she heard a voice she thought she'd never hear again. She searched for the origin, found Pit acting like his old self, and snatched him up before his possessed goddess could harm him again.

Then she slammed him into a force field for worrying her (and also for her own amusement), threw a few insults at him (most _definitely_ for her own amusement), and told him that she was only helping him because Palutena needed to be stopped.


End file.
